The Other Halfa
by Frostbite711
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Danny had a twin sister? What if that sister died at when she was born and was raised by none other Clockwork? Even more surprising, what if it turned out that he wasn't the only one effected by the Ghost Portal activation? Meet Luna Nyx "Phantom", almost the complete opposite of Danny, yet also much like him. Temporary cover!
1. Prologue

**Hello! I really wanted to make a DP fanfic where he had a sister, a twin...So here it is!**

**This is just the prologue!**

* * *

><p>[Prologue]<p>

Clockwork flew toward his layer in the ghost zone from visiting one of the other ghosts. Suddenly there was a ripple in the dreery green scenery that was found from everywhere in the Ghost Zone. Then as he turned his hooded head, the shape became more defined and it let out a cry.

Clock work flew over to it and gazed at the little baby. It was a girl with silvery white hair. He grabbed it in his arms and looked around, searching for the child's parents before looking at the child's glowing green eyes.

As he stared at the child, he saw a life flash before his eyes. This child would be important. He looked down at the girl as his body changed from the young man to the elderly one.

He smiled as he watched her and flew the rest of the way to his home. And on that day, he made a descion that would change his world forever; he would take care of her, since she had no one else.

* * *

><p>Maddie Fenton looked down at the frail, raven haired new born girl in her arms. She looked over at her husband, Jack with tear stained eyes. He looked away and focused his eyes on their sleeping son.<p>

"Why Diana? Why our little girl?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Maddie. But she is no longer with us, we have to let her go. We need to have a funeral for her."

Maddie nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

Later that day, they held a funeral for the little girl. This further stretched their efforts to find a way into the Ghost Zone, to find out if their dead daughter was there.

* * *

><p>The girl did indeed grow up, as a ghost. The strange thing was, while the other ghosts around her were obsessed with things, she wasn't. Her father, Clockwork, made sure that she was taken care of. He even gave her a name: Luna Nyx.<p>

Sure, it was a strange name, but she appreciated his kindness. She knew she was adopted, because he had told her many times of how he found her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to update chapter one very soon. And isn't it tragic! The poor child is no longer with her family! But lucky for her, Clockwork was there!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Danny and Luna Power Origins

**Hey again readers. Here is the next installment, Which I already had typed up.**

**This will reveal how Luna got her powers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I flew through the Ghost Zone on my way home from Walker's warden when all of a sudden, there was a flash! My vision was blinded and I suddenly felt extreme pain; pain more excruciating than anything I'd ever felt.

I didn't even know I had been screaming as I blacked out.

When I came to, I was back home in Clockwork's tower. I sat up and groaned, my head hurt.

"You're awake."

I turned to see Clockwork floating over to me with a worried expression on his face. I'd never seen him like that, so I felt a strange sensation crawl up my spine and I shivered. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Luna, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I was flying and then I saw a bright flash, soon followed by extreme pain."

He nodded. "Here look in this mirror," he said, handing me the golden handled object.

I brought it up to my face and as soon as I saw what was there, I almost dropped it in shock.

My silvery white hair was now black and my green eyes where now ice blue. "What happened."

Clockwork looked at me. "I believe you have been given Human DNA."

"But how is that possible?"

"I believe some sort of portal opened up in the human realm, and you just happened to be in the exact area when it happened."

I stared at him then nodded in understanding, my human eyes wide. I slowly put my hand to my neck. "Does that mean I'm…" _Thu-dump, thu-dump, thu-dump._

It was a pulse! I blinked at Clockwork and eventually it sunk in. "I'm…Alive!"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes. But you can't stay a human in this realm. It's too dangerous."

"I know…but what can I do? I can't leave the house, not with the grudge most ghosts have toward humans."

Clockwork turned his head to look at one of his devices. Then returned the attention back to her. "Focus on wanting to be ghost again."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Ok," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of wanting to be back to ghost. I felt a tingling feeling start at my waist and spread up. I opened my eyes to see a blueish-white ring form on my torso, then as it migrated up my body, the outfit changed back into my dark blue cape and black outfit. The raven black hair was replaced with my white hair and I held the mirror to my face as my eyes became green again.

I smiled at Clockwork. "It worked!"

He nodded. "Yes indeed. But, you must keep your new powers to yourself, we don't want the others trying to come after you."

I nodded solemnly, agreeing with him. Most of the ghost's were mean to humans, except for maybe the Far Frozen, who where actually very kind. I then gave Clockwork a hug and flew off to my rafter in the place where I couldn't be seen and be alone to myself.

* * *

><p>Danny walked into the Lab with his best friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.<p>

"My parents built this to go into the 'Ghost Zone'. It doesn't work. That's pretty much it." Danny looked at his friends with a bored expression.

Sam held up her camera. "Danny, why don't you check it out?"

"Sam..."

"Please Danny, it would be fun."

Danny sighed. "Fine." Then walked over to a closet that was filled with white HAZMAT suits with black trim and pulled one out. He slipped it on and just before he was about to walk in, Sam yanked the Jack Fenton face off of it.

"You don't want to be walking around with that on your shirt."

Danny glanced over at Tucker and then entered the portal. He put his hand on the wall as he ventured in further. Then he heard a _Click!_

"Uh-oh." Danny said as the machine started to heat up quickly. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and pain shot through Danny's body. He screamed and then fell to his knees. Eventually, he didn't know when, but he passed out.

When he opened his eyes, his friends were standing over him. "Ow. My head. What happened?"

Tucker and Sam shared a look. "You may want to look in a mirror."

"What?" Danny said as he got up and ran to the nearest mirror. He stared at the reflection he saw. Instead of his normal raven colored hair and ice blue eyes, he saw snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His HAZMAT suit was now black with white trim - Reverse of before. He let out a yelp of surprise and fell backwards.

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know."

Then Danny's body started to sink through the floor. He screamed and suddenly was floating in the air.

"Guys?" His voice shook in fear as he stared at them. Then he felt a tingling feeling at his waist and looked down as a ring of light appeared on his middle. The ring split and traveled up his body, leaving behind his white t-shirt, blue jeans, raven hair, and icy blue eyes.

He stared at his friends and they stared at him. "What just happened?"

Tucker cleared his throat. "You might have just become a ghost."

"But how?"

All three of them shared worried looks and they knew, the Ghost Portal.

* * *

><p><strong>This had both from Danny and Luna!<strong>

**And yes, I know I probably got the Danny part wrong, I don't care! I haven't seen the show in a while so give me a break!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Surpressed Memories

**Hello! I have a great idea for this chapter!**

**Phoenix Mari: I sure will continue this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I sat on my rafter in Clockwork's tower with my left leg dangling in the air. My fingers tapped rapidly on the PDA that Technus had given her from the human realm. I was currently in my human form and smiled as I made my hand turn intangible.

I turned my attention back to the PDA as I searched through thousands of files of pictures from the previous owner. The kid had obviously loved the PDA and I froze when I saw a picture of a woman with red hair and a turquoises HAZMAT suit, a man with black hair and a orange HAZMAT suit, a girl with long red hair and a boy with raven hair and ice blue eyes.

I stared at the ones who looked like the adults. A hazy image surfaced my mind. Well, not really an image, more of a feeling, and noise. I felt wet, as I cried out in pain. The doctors didn't think anything was wrong because all babies cried when they where born, but I was extremely loud. I felt my body placed into a crib of some kind, but by then, my mind had slipped away and I noticed the sounds get quieter, and my cry was cut short.

A few minutes later, I felt two arms wrap around my body, warming me up and I tentatively opened my eyes and saw a blue creature with red eyes and a purple hood look down at me. I closed those eyes tight and fell into a calm sleep.

Suddenly I realized what had just happened and screamed as I lost my balance. The PDA fell out of my hand as I dropped to the floor.

"Ouch!" I shouted as Clockwork turned around and floated over to me.

"What's wrong Luna?" He placed his hand to my forehead as I shook, unable to answer. I had become accustomed to this feeling, fear.

Clockwork jerked back, eyes wide as the rings formed and changed me back into ghost form. "You...just accessed old memories, of your family before you died."

"But I felt my heart clench in pain. I must have also found out how I died."

"How was it triggered, or how did it happen?"

I put my hand to my head and pointed at the PDA. "I looked at a picture in that device."

Clockwork went over to it and looked at the picture, then back at me. "Luna, I think it's time you went to the human world. Ever since you got back your human DNA, you've been experiencing things that I can't begin to list. And, your destiny is there."

I stood up and looked at him. "But I won't have anywhere to go. Or any way to get food."

Clockwork looked at his time portal then floated off into a different part of the room. He came back carrying green slips of paper. "I pulled this from another time line. It should help you with a place and food. Now, I can't help you any further. Go to where the portal opens on our side. You know what to do from there."

I took the slips of paper from his hand and looked him in the eyes. I smiled at him and gave him a hug before I turned and flew out toward the human realm.

* * *

><p>"Frostbite!" I called as I landed on the snow-covered land of the Far Frozen.<p>

I glanced around and smiled as I saw the Yeti like face and robe of the Far Frozen's leader: Frostbite.

I walked over to him as I pulled the hood off my head and wrapped the cloak around my body.

"Greetings young Luna. What occasion has you visit us?"

"Uh...I need to get to the human realm. There are things there that I need to do and I don't know how to get there."

"You want to harm humans? I thought you were against that."

I shook my head with a smile. "I am. I just have to leave this realm. My destiny lies in the human world."

Frostbite looked at the others. "How can we help you?"

I looked him in the eye as I walked up. "I need to borrow your map."

"What!"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not going to keep it, I just need to make a replica that can be easily destroyed."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see," I responded, heading toward the cave where they kept the sacred map that showed doorways to both realms.

* * *

><p>We entered into the cave and I glanced around at the walls. Drawing lined the walls and I walked over to one. "What's this?"<p>

"Ah, those are of the Great One. He saved our realm from a great evil." I leaned closer examining it.

"This must have been while I was running an errand for Clockwork in a different time stream, because I don't remember this at all."

"Hmm..." Then Frostbite led me to a wide room with a map in the center.

I looked over at him before I approached the map. I grabbed it in my hands and examined it. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on my duplicating energy, but instead of focusing it on just me, I spread it to the map.

My hands tingled and then my body started to feel like it was being stabbed. I let out a shout of pain as I felt my body separate in to. My duplicate felt the paper of the map and I gasped, opening my eyes. My duplicate held a copy of the map and I set the original down, taking the copy from my duplicate before absorbing the energy from the clone.

Frostbite stared at me as I turned to him with the map in my hand. "Done."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither, but in theory, it is possible." I smiled at him as we exited the cave.

"Well, I hope you find what you're searching for Luna."

I turned to him and gave a salute before I flew off saying, "I hope so to."

I launched into the air with my back facing the icy wilderness. I rolled over and looked at the map in my hands, searching for the nearest portal. I smiled and flew toward the spot as it opened up and zoomed inside.

I came out in sunlight. _What? Sunlight?_

I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted and saw large square buildings below me. I flew down and touched the ground in a dark place in between two of the buildings. I concentrated on my human DNA and transformed.

Then I walked out of the dark gap, which now that I looked at it, I realized it was an alley. I gazed around me with wide eyes, scanning the area and trying to get accustomed to this place.

I walked up to one of the buildings and peered into the room through the windows. A man sat at the counter with a bored expression on his face.

I looked around before entering and went to the counter. The man looked up as I approached.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Oh hi! I'm uh, new in town and I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest hotel or motel."

He looked me up and down. "A little young to be on your own ain't ya?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. My hair cascaded into my face as I responded, "I'm fifteen. Don't people live on their own at that age?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to come up with an excuse. "Sorry. Where I come from, a lot of the kids live by themselves. My father sent me to find a place while he finished up on a business trip."

"I see. If you go down the road to Clark street and turn left, you'll find a nice place to stay."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." Then I turned and pushed open the door, exiting the shop.

* * *

><p>Danny sat at the Nasty Burger with his friends and ate his sandwich.<p>

"Tucker, veggies are very good for your diet."

"I like my meat better Sam."

They glared at each other then turned to Danny. "What do you think?"

Danny opened his mouth and started to reply before a hazy image entered his mind. He was in a room with white walls, a large one. He snuggled under the pillows and listened to the crys around him, one in particular caught his attention, it sounded so familiar.

Then silence.

There was beeping and people rushed in, loud voices around him and he cried out for it was to much. But little did he know that his sister had just died.

Then Danny's vision returned to the restaurant with Tucker and Sam staring at him as he gasped.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam called, running over to him.

"Huh?" Danny blinked and then clutched his head. "Did, you guys see that?"

"See what?" Asked Tucker, confused at his friend's odd behavior.

"You didn't...Well, that was weird."

"What?"

"I don't think I could explain it to you if I tried, but I need to go talk with my parents." Danny stood up from his seat and as he pushed the doors open, he said, "Later guys."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of that? They are obviously linked some how.<br>**

**I know that Danny can't duplicate items, but I think that he should be able to do that, thus giving Luna the ability to copy objects.**

**Please review!**

**:)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. My real name is Diana Fenton

**Hey readers! I have a request: could I have some of you critique my writing. Tell me what I need to change, or spelling mistakes, or tell me that nothing need fixing. You're praises are nice, but I'd at least like some feedback on things that might need changing.**

**Anyway, today was my first four semester tests. They were my hardest classes, but surprisingly easy!**

**And this chapter has more than 2400 words!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own free reign over Luna.**

**Luna: Hey!**

**Frost: What, it's the truth, deal with it.**

**Luna: *glares from a corner and grumbles***

**Here is the next installment of The Other Halfa!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I looked around with wide eyes around me. I had already checked into the hotel, telling them the same lie I had told the man in the store. Right now though, I was walking to the mall to get clothes - Only after I had embarrassed myself in front of the Hotel Clerk. I hadn't realized I was wearing a short, flowered dress that I found repulsive.

That was until I realized I was lost. Spinning around, I but my lip and looked at the stores and other buildings that surrounded me.

I turned to the nearest person - a woman with brown eyes, dark skin, and dark hair. "Uh, hi. Could you direct me to the mall? I just moved into town and need to get some new...um...threads."

The woman looked at my clothes and a knowing look appeared on her face. "Just down that road a bit and turn right, you can't miss it because of all the teens hanging out there."

"Thanks!" I said and turned, heading off in that direction.

She was right. Tons of kids that appeared to be around my age were here and there inside the giant building and outside. As soon as I entered, I froze and looked around me. This place was HUGE! Of course, not bigger than the ghost zone, but bigger than most the buildings I'd seen so far.

"Hey, do you think you could move out of the way?" said a female voice.

I turned to see a girl in a black tank top with a purple oval on the front, plaid skirt, short black hair with part of it in a pony tail, and cargo boots. I smiled sheepishly and moved out of the door way. "Sorry, I've never seen a place this large."

"You must be new in town." Said an African-American boy in a yellow shirt and a red cap. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley." He sidled up to me and I raised an eyebrow at him once I realized he was trying to hit on me. I felt my cheeks get warm. How could he think I was attractive in _this_? But all the same, I was flattered.

"What's your name?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I'm L-" I broke off when I realized it wouldn't be safe to use my adopted name and then remembered the name from my memory. "I'm Diana. I just moved here today."

The girl turned to me, and I remembered what she would be called: a Goth. "I'm Sam Manson. You here for more clothes?"

I noticed her violet eyes glance down at my dress and I instinctively did, only to blush with embarrassment and look down. "Yeah."

"You can join us if you want, or go to one of the other clothing stores." She pointed at the signs on the several of the walls and I nodded.

"I think I'll go alone. Thanks for the offer though." Then I turned and rushed into one of the shops.

* * *

><p>I browsed through the shop, looking at all the different clothes. Some thing caught my eyes, a white t-shirt with blue Ty-die swirls. I smiled and grabbed a few more simple t-shirts along with one pair of skinny jeans, one pair of regular, and one short pair of pants.<p>

As I walked up to the cash register with my items, I heard a female, whinny sounding voice: "Won't this look perfect with my flawless skin?"

With my things purchased, I peeked over the clothing rack, black hair falling in front of my blue eyes. I saw a Spanish girl in a pink shirt and blue pants holding up a light pink dress.

Her skin was smooth, I'll give her that, but not flawless. "You know, your skin is nice, and that dress is nice. But with your complexion and looks, I think this would look better," I said, strolling from behind the rack and touching a Caribbean blue dress without sleeves.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Diana. I just moved into town."

The girl looked me up and down, thankfully I had changed into a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans. "I'm Paulina."

"Well, nice to meet you. See you later!" Then I walked out of the store. I check the other signs and stopped when I saw one that caused me to stumble and grab onto a bench for support. It said something like: BABY EMPORIUM.

I recognized the place. A hazy image bubbled to the surface of my mind. Sitting in a two kid stroller and being pushed into the store. Where I got that awful pink dress.

The memory ended and I blinked my eyes to see Tucker and Sam staring at me. Tucker walked over. "Hey, I know we just met, but are you okay?"

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm fine. I get headaches every once in a while. But I need to go, bye!" Then I left the mall and headed toward the cemetery. I didn't know where it was, but I felt like I was being told to go there by some unseen force.

* * *

><p>I walked down the almost empty street with my bags and slowed my pace as I came across a short, black metal fence that came up to my hip. I reached out a hand touched the metal, only to pull away as pain shot through my finger. I looked down at my finger to see red liquid leaking from my finger.<p>

I walked forward and stopped when I reached a tall, 7 foot gate with a archway that read: SUNNY CEMETERY. What a joke.

I strolled over to the gate and pushed it open, letting my instincts guide me. I walked past several rows of gravestones and turned right. As I went past each stone, I held my hand out, sensing for that strange feeling. Then I felt it.

I stopped and crouched down in front of the stone. Using one hand, I brushed away the dirt, reading the words carved there: DIANA FENTON; 1998-1999; DIED FROM HEART FAILURE; BELOVED DAUGHTER AND SISTER.

I felt my throat tighten and ran a hand tenderly on the smooth stone. Looking at my right arm, I turned it intangible and touched the upraised dirt. I almost leaped back in fright, the body, my body, was gone. Then I saw something pale green in the tomb and grabbed it, pulling it out of the dirt.

I stared at the small object in my hand. It was a green ghost with little arms and a frowning face. A memory popped through as I held the stuffed ghost, a memory of me playing with it.

I slowly moved my other hand around the ghost and clutched it to my chest. I lay on the ground and started to cry. Only two things went through my mind: _Why did I have to die so young? Where was my family now?_

Then I jumped when I heard a voice from behind me, "Hello, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his house and looked around the living room for his parents. Closing the front door behind him, he walked inside calling, "Mom! Dad!"<p>

"In the lab sweetie!" came the reply from his mother.

Danny walked to the door under the staircase and opened it. More stairs led down into a basement where small chinking and clinking sounds hovered up toward Danny. He stepped into the lab and looked around. His dad was working on a silvery gun with glowing green parts while his mother was checking the computers.

"Hey son, you wanted to see us?" said his father.

"Yeah." Danny sighed and leaned against the wall with his head hanging. "Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"Has something happened to Jazz!" shouted his mother, glancing at her husband in fear.

Danny shook his head and continued to stare at the ground. "Nothing's happened to her. I was talking about my other one. Black hair land blue eyes like mine, wearing a pink floral dress. Her name was...Diana?"

Then both parents stared at Danny and his father asked in a shaky voice, "Who told you about her?"

That made Danny look up. "No one told me. I was sitting with Sam and Tucker and all of a sudden, I saw a hazy image of a girl like that appear."

His mom and dad looked at each other, then back at Danny. His mother stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, Diana died when you two were eight months old. We gave her a funeral and brought her to Sunny Cemetery."

"But where they got Sunny from, must be a joke," grumbled Danny's father.

"Could I go visit her?" Asked Danny, looking up.

With a quick glance at her husband, Danny's mother nodded. "I think your sister would like that."

Danny gave a small smiled to his mother and then left the lab.

* * *

><p>Danny walked passed the building around him and stopped when he reached a black fenced gate that above read: SUNNY CEMETERY.<p>

Looking at the dull grass, and masses of gravestones, he silently agreed with his dad. This place wasn't at all cheery except for the few vases with flowers. Danny then entered through the open gate and walked down the gravely path.

His parents had told him the row that his sister's grave would be at and as he reached it and turned, he saw a girl in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and long black hair kneeling by one of the graves. She appeared to be crying over it.

He approached quietly and said, "Hello, who are you?"

The girl jump up and spun around her icy blue eyes wide. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were some sort of ghost or something."

"Ghost?"

"What, you don't believe in the super natural?"

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you live in Amity Park."

The girl nodded and her hands curled tighter around something green in her hands. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, raven black hair falling into her face.

"I'm Danny."

The girl looked up and seemed to examine his face, then looked back down. She held out her hand, it was shaking. "Diana."

"Nice to meet you Diana. And I know it's non of my business, but what's that you have in your hands?"

She looked at the green item and her cheeks reddened. She hadn't seemed to know how tightly she had been holding it. She unwrapped her fingers and held it in her palm. "This was my toy as a baby. My parents gave it to me, it's all I have left of them."

Danny looked at the thing and jolted back, tumbling over one of the stones. It was a ghost stuffed animal!

Diana looked at him and held out a hand to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny took it and stood up. "Uh, yeah...It's just that my parents are ghost hunters. Were yours ghost hunters too?"

"I don't know. I was to young to remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and I was raised by a nice guy. Why are you here? You don't seem like to mourning type."

"I came to see my dead sister. I don't remember much of her, but I wanted see her."

"You know, you sound crazy right?"

"My life is crazy."

She laughed. "I bet, but mine is also pretty unbelievable."

Danny smiled at her and then he saw her stumble, clutching her head. "Diana!" he shouted, running toward her.

Then another image entered his mind. He was in the swirling landscape of the Ghost Zone. A blueish ghost in a purple hood - which he recognized as Clock Work - stood in front of him.

"Now, concentrate on the human DNA, of wanting to be human."

"Okay." responded a female voice behind him and Danny turned to see a girl with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a blue hooded cloak. The girl closed her eyes and a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. Danny watched amazed, as it traveled up her body and showed a girl with raven black hair and a pink floral dress. She opened her eyes to reveal icy blue eyes and Danny suddenly realized who this was, it was Diana from the cemetery.

"Clock Work, did you see that? I did it!"

Clock Work gave her a smile. "You sure did Luna. Now keep practicing."

Then Danny's vision returned to the cemetery. He looked over to see Diana rubbing her head. Her gaze met his and he noticed the strange look in her eyes.

She stood up and looked at him. "You're the halfa? The one the Far Frozen call The Great One?"

Danny stared at her shocked. "How did you?"

"Memories. But not my own."

Danny put his hand on one of the stones and hauled himself to his feet. He looked down at her blue eyes.

"Are you Luna?" Danny asked.

"Diana" or Luna looked up at him. "Yes," she responded quietly.

"So could you keep my secret?" Danny asked.

Luna smiled at him. "Hey, I'm a halfa too. You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours."

"Is your real name Luna? Or Diana."

"Luna was the name Clock Work gave me: Luna Nxy. But my real name is Diana Fenton."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Danny and Diana's first meeting is cool, but more will be said in the next chapter. And isn't it just weird to call a cemetery sunny? I know I did it as a joke...<br>**

**And please review!**

**:)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. I Think We Have a Connection

**Hey again! I'm back with a new chapter. Recently I've gotten into reading a series titled: Riders of Apocalypse. Its really good. So that is part of my excuse for abandoning my stories on both Fanfiction and Fictionpress.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I own only Luna.  
><strong>

**Anyway, On with the show! (or story)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Danny gasped and tripped backwards, falling over a grave stone, again.

"B-but how?" he stuttered.

Diana cocked her head to the side. "How what?"

"You're dead," said Danny, his voice shaking.

Diana gave him a sad smile and looked back at the grave, then at the stuffed ghost in her hand. "Yes, it would appear so."

"How are you alive?"

She looked at him and smirked. "How are you dead?"

"True. But still."

Frowning, Diana walked over and sat down. Letting out a sigh, she answered, "To be honest, I don't know. It all happened about a year ago, when I became a halfa."

Danny sat up which caused her to look at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well...I got my powers about a year ago as well."

Diana nodded.

"I went into my-I mean our, parents lab and showed my friends this portal that linked this world with the Ghost Zone. I explored the portal and then heard a click of the on switch. Then there was a flash of light, and I changed. When I woke up, I was like this." Then he raised his hand in front of him and turned it invisible.

He looked over at her to see her looking down and stroking the ghost. "Was there excruciating pain wracking throughout your body when this happened?"

"Yeah why?"

Without warning, Diana stood up and then ran out of the cemetery, leaving Danny to stare back at her in confusion.

* * *

><p>I ran from the cemetery. My human feet carrying me across the dying grass and I leaped over the grave stones. I couldn't stay there any longer.<p>

Danny would probably be curious, and as a human, he would most likely follow me.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard pounding footsteps race after me and he called out, "Diana, Wait! Come back here!"

I shook my head and kept running. I didn't know where, but I had to keep going. I wanted to be alone to think. There was some sort of connection, what it was was a mystery to me; one I intended to unfold.

All of a sudden, my foot caught on something and pain shot through my foot. Then I was plummeting toward the ground, gravity pulling me. My face hit the hard side walk.

Sitting up, I groaned.

Then I heard the panting breaths and looked up to see Danny. He was hunched over and gasping for air.

"You...run...fast," he said in between breaths.

I growled as I checked to make sure my leg was okay. Pain still shot up my leg my and I winced when I saw a bright red line on my leg. I stared at it and Danny took a look.

"Looks like you cut yourself."

"Obviously," I hissed as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Here, let me help you." Danny came forward to take my hand and help me up but I slapped his hands away and hissed again.

"You've done enough Danny. Leave me be."

He held his hands up in a surrender gesture as I steadied myself.. Then I put my hand on the rock wall as the world span around me.

"Uhn..." I groaned.

"You okay?" he asked.

I whipped my head up and glared at him. "What do you think?"

All of a sudden, I felt a chill ride up my back and I shivered. A few seconds later, a spark of mist escaped my mouth and Danny groaned.

"Not now. Of all times."

"What?" I asked.

Danny shook his head before looking around. No one was around. Danny narrowed his eyes and raising his hands shouted, "Going ghost!"

A ring formed around his middle before splitting into two and traversing across his body.

I watched him as he flew into the air and scanned around. All of a sudden I heard a deep voice.

"We meet once again Ghost Child."

"Skulker," growled Danny. "What do you want?"

I gulped. I never liked Skulker. Crouching closer to the wall, I made myself blend into the shadow, thankful of my black clothing and hair.

"A hunt."

"Really Skulker? You want to hunt me again? You know how that works out."

"True, but there's nothing wrong with trying again."

Then Skulker lifted his arm. A gun appeared on his wrist and fired at Danny.

Danny tried to dodge, but the shot hit him and he transformed back into his human self. Then he was falling. I watched as he let out a scream and in a split reaction, I threw on my coat, and ran toward the falling boy.

He hit me and knocked me to the ground. The breath was knocked out of me.

"Ow..." I groaned.

Danny rolled off me, his knee digging into my hip bone.

"Oh!" I cried.

"Sorry Diana."

"Don't mention it. Go take care of Skulker."

"Why don't you help?"

"Um, hello? I came from that realm? I can't reveal my secret yet, not so soon after disappearing from the Ghost Zone."

"You done sulking in the dirt?"

"Yeah, ready to beat you butt." Then Danny transformed and flew back up to Skulker, uppercutting the ghost in the jaw. Skulker flew backwards and fell to the ground.

Danny looked over at me and smiled. I gave him a swift nod of my head before he turned back to the empty crater. Danny looked around frantically before his eyes froze on something behind me.

I caught his gaze and turned. Behind me loomed Skulker.

Taking a step back, eyes wide, I stared at him. Then he grabbed my wrist.

"I see you have a new accomplice Ghost Child."

I braced my feet out, my blood still running down my leg as I struggled from his grasp.

"Diana!" Danny screamed.

"Un-uh," Skulker said, pointing a gun at me. "If I can't stop you any other way, maybe I'll just take her. Unless you will allow me to take you."

"Don't do it Danny!"

Skulker sneered. "A hero. Well, we'll see about that once I'm done with you."

I whipped my head around and glared at Skulker. "Let. Me. GO!" I shouted.

"Not until the Ghost Child comes with me."

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "You want to test me? Go ahead and take me. I'll readily sacrifice myself to save him. Why, you may ask. Because I'm not afraid to die. I would finally be doing something for a good cause."

"Eh? Even worse, A do-gooder."

As I talked riddles, ones I knew he wouldn't understand, I tried to put my theory that Danny and I were connected some how. _Danny. Danny!_ I shout/thought.

Danny spun his head around, looking for the noise and said, "Who said that?"

"Said what?" asked Skulker.

I instantly shouted in my head, _Danny! You have to hit Skulker with a blast NOW! Don't worry about me, I can handle the blast._

Danny shrugged his shoulders while I distracted Skulker again and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny charge up his hands with green energy and then aimed it at Skulker.

"Now!" I shouted out loud.

Skulker, a little shocked by my outburst and clearly confused by the riddles, didn't know what hit him. The blast hit him in the face, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the floor. He would have taken me with him, but I turned my arm intangible and slipped through his hand.

While he lay on the ground, Danny reached behind him and touched his back, then paled. "Great, the one day I forgot my Thermos. Stupid Fenton luck."

I looked at him then back down at Skulker. "Drag him over to the alley, I'm going to change."

"Change?" He asked, eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that kind of change. I mean into my other... you know."

Finally understanding, Danny nodded and picked Skulker up by the leg and started to haul him over. He wasn't getting anywhere.

Sighing and shaking my head I said, "Just let me." Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, I created three ghost duplicates and together, the clones and I pulled Skulker into the alley. Once inside, I sucked them into me and concentrated on my ghost self.

A bright ring formed around my middle and split inn half, traveling up my body. When the change was done, my hair had its white glow and my eyes were once again acid green. I wore a white cloak and blue under clothes. Reaching at a pocket in my outfit, I pulled out a small device. then I walked over to a wall and placing it there, pushed a button. I stepped away as green light shown, soon followed by two swirling shades of green. A portable ghost portal.

Okay yeah, I had the map copy, but I didn't want to use it.

Then Danny and I tossed Skulker into the portal. After a few minutes of the portal not receiving anything, it shrunk quickly and turned back into the circular metal. I placed it back into my pocket and turned to Danny.

He stared at me and then gave me a smile as I transformed.

"What?" I demanded.

"I was just thinking, if you really are my sister, then I you're the coolest one out there."

"Well I think we are twins. Or at least have some sort of connection, considering that I could send you mental messages and you received them. How strong that connection is though, is what I'm hoping to find out."

"Cool. So, do you have a place to stay."

I nodded.

"Where?"

"A hotel not to far from the mall."

"Are you planning on going to school?"

"School? We never had much in the Ghost Zone. Clock Work taught me everything I know."

"Well considering you're my age, you'll probably go to Casper High, and you'll need to get registered."

Again, I nodded. "How do I do that?"

"You can go to the office next time we have school and sign up, or you can get a legal guardian to do it. But I don't think you have one here."

I shook my head and laughed. "Not unless you consider the Master of Time as a legal guardian."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that would work."

"Then when the time comes, would you help me?"

"Sure," said Danny, giving me a smile as we walked to the hotel.

Once we stood outside the doors, he looked at me. "You know, I went to the Cemetery to pay my respects to my dead sister."

"It looks like things didn't turn out the way you expected."

"Nope. Never did I expect that my sister's body wasn't there and that I would ever meet her in person unless I went to the Ghost Zone."

I smiled. "Things have a funny way of turning out."

"Yeah."

"Well, good night Danny," I said, pushing the hotel door open.

"Wait, why where you there?"

"Where?"

"The cemetery?"

"To be honest, I kind of felt like something was calling me there. But what ever it was, I'm glad it did." Then I turned and walked into the Hotel Lobby, going to the elevator and pushing my floor number. As I turned around to face the elevator doors, I saw Danny smile before turning and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

I smiled to myself as I recalled the days events and walked down the hall. Setting my bags down, I swiped the key card across the pad, unlocking my room door before entering. I set the bag on the bed and to exhausted to do much more, I collapse on my bed, clothes still on, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Danny watched Diana leave and waited until he saw her hop into the Elevator. Smiling to himself, he put his hands in his pockets and turned toward home, enjoying the fresh air.<p>

Once he reached his house and opened the door, he ran up the stairs to Jazz's room. He knocked on the closed door.

"Who is is?" a voice called.

"It's me, Danny."

"Come on in!"

Danny opened the door and looked at his sister.

"Hey Danny. Mom and Dad told me you went to the Cemetery, but they didn't tell me why."

Danny smiled and walked over to his sister. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the bed.

"Go ahead."

Danny sat down and glanced down before looking into his older sister's eyes. "You won't believe what happened..." he said before launching into the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Skulker battle! I know, not very action packed. Just wait next chapter, Skulker might return, or he might not. We'll see.<br>**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it!**

**And please don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
